Spring and Bicycle
by Blanket77
Summary: Sepenggal cerita mengenai musim semi dan sepeda/ CHENMIN HERE!/ Warn: BL!


_**A/N: Terinspirasi dari manga karya Tagura Tohru yang berjudul 'Cello Mellow', tapi Blanket cuma ngambil cerita pertamanya aja yang berjudul 'Her Carriage'**_

_**.**_

* * *

Kicau burung mengalun merdu di udara, dengan bunyi gemerisik daun yang tertiup angin musim semi sebagai pengiringnya. Sinar mentari pagi mengintip dari sela dedaunan, menyinari embun yang perlahan bergulir dari atas dedaunan dan siap meluncur jatuh membasahi rerumputan hijau di bawahnya.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 6.30 am. Masih terlalu pagi bagi para siswa untuk pergi ke sekolah yang dimulai pada pukul 7.30 am. Tapi rupanya seorang pemuda berpipi sedikit gembul sudah duduk dengan tenang di anak tangga pintu rumahnya, dengan kemeja putih yang dimasukkan ke dalam celana panjang hitam serta mendekap sebuah tas hitam.

Sesekali kepalanya menoleh ke arah kiri jalan, saat pandangan matanya hanya menangkap jalanan yang lenggang, kedua pipinya seketika menggembung. Beberapa kali juga dia sempat tersentak saat mendengar suara denting bel sepeda. Dengan cepat kepalanya menoleh ke sumber suara dan kembali menggembungkan pipinya saat mengetahui itu bukan suara sepeda orang yang ditunggunya.

Setelah berkali-kali menoleh dan menggembungkan pipinya, akhirnya sebuah suara nyaring membuat senyumnya mengembang.

"Minseok _hyung_!" Teriak seorang pemuda bersepeda. Tangannya melambai ke arah pemuda berpipi gembul yang dipanggilnya Minseok.

Minseok bangun dari duduknya dan balas melambai ke arah pemuda tersebut. Senyum secerah matahari pagi terlukis di wajahnya.

"Jongdae!" Balas Minseok memanggil pemuda bernama Jongdae tersebut.

Jongdae menghentikan kayuhan pedalnya tepat di depan pintu pagar rumah Minseok.

"Maaf ya _hyung_, aku tadi bangun kesiangan. _Hyung_ sudah lama menunggu?" Tanya Jongdae khawatir.

Minseok menggeleng dan melangkah menuju Jongdae. "Tenang saja, hari ini aku tidak ada jadwal piket," ucapnya.

Jongdae tersenyum lebar dan menepuk sadel belakang sepeda. "Ayo pergi _hyung_."

Minseok mengangguk dan segera naik ke _boncengan _sepeda Jongdae. Kedua matanya tertumbuk pada punggung Jongdae yang lebar. Ingin rasanya kedua tangan Minseok memeluk pinggang Jongdae dan menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung lebar tersebut.

Minseok segera menggelengkan kepalanya. Hal itu tidak mungkinkan?

"Sudah siap _hyung_?"

Minseok menepuk punggung Jongdae cukup keras dan berteriak dengan lantang, "Ayo pergi!"

Jongdae mulai mengayuh pedal sepedanya.

"Bibi! Kami berangkat!"

.

* * *

_Blanket proudly present:_

**Spring and Bicycle**

**.**

_**Cast:**__ Chen and Xiumin EXO_

_**Genre:**__ Fluffy Romance, Friendship, Hurt and Comfort_

_**Rating:**__ T_

_**Length:**__ OneShot_

_**Pair:**__ ChenMin_

_**Warning: **__AU/Typos/BL!_

_**Disclaimer: **__Cello Mellow © Tagura Tohru _

_._

* * *

_._

Jongdae mengayuh pedal sepedanya lebih kencang saat mereka -dia dan Minseok- melintasi padang rumput ilalang. Semilir angin menerpa wajah keduanya, membuat rambut Jongdae yang sedikit panjang tersapu ke belakang. Minseok berteriak senang sambil merentangkan tangan saat Jongdae kembali menambah laju sepedanya.

Keduanya tertawa bersama saat Jongdae berusaha melepas pegangan tangannya dari _stang _sepeda. Dan saat sepeda Jongdae sampai pada jalan menurun dengan sungai di sampingnya, Minseok segera mencengkram erat kemeja putih Jongdae, membuat Jongdae tertawa lebar mengetahui Minseok yang takut terjatuh.

Sayangnya saat kebersamaan mereka harus usai saat gerbang sekolah telah terlewati. Jongdae mengarahkan sepedanya menuju tempat parkir. Setelah membantu Jongdae mengunci sepedanya, Minseok segera melambaikan tangannya. Mereka berpisah mulai dari sini.

Minseok berlari kecil menaiki anak tangga menuju gedung sekolah bagian timur.

"Minseokkie _hyung_! Kau akan pulang bersamaku kan?!" Teriak Jongdae membuat langkah Minseok terhenti.

Minseok menoleh dan tersenyum. "Seperti biasanya," ucapnya.

Jongdae membalikkan badannya menjauh dan melambai ke arah Minseok. "Sampai nanti _hyung!"_

"Sampai nanti."

Minseok kembali melanjutkan langkahnya setelah memastikan tubuh Jongdae menghilang di persimpangan koridor gedung barat. Dengan langkah kaki yang riang, Minseok memasuki kelasnya.

"Yo Minseok!" Panggil sebuah suara bass.

Minseok yang sedang menaruh tasnya di atas meja segera mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pemilik suara tersebut.

"Yo Kris, tumben kau datang pagi? Piket?" Tanya Minseok saat tahu yang memanggilnya dalah salah satu teman dekatnya, Kris.

Kris hanya mengangguk pelan dan menarik sebuh kursi mendekati meja Minseok. Tangan Kris memegang sebuah buku dan sebuah pulpen.

"Kau berangkat bersama _hobae _bermuka kotak itu lagi?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Aku kan memang setiap hari berangkat bersamanya. Lagipula rumah kami berdekatan," jawab Minseok. Tangannya mengaduk isi tas hitamnya. "IPA?"

Kris kembali mengangguk dan duduk di kursi yang tadi ditariknya.

"2 blok itu dekat ya?" ucap Kris berusaha menggoda Minseok.

"Setidaknya rumah Jongdae 6 blok lebih dekat dari rumah mu," ucap Minseok tenang. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah buku dengan label 'Tugas IPA', yang langsung di ambil oleh Kris.

"Ya, yah," ucap Kris sekenanya. Tangannya sibuk menggerakkan pulpen, menyalin pekerjaan Minseok ke bukunya.

Minseok memutar bola matanya jenaka. Sudah hapal dengan sifat temannya yang satu ini.

Minseok mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Kris yang masih sibuk menyalin ke jendela di sampingnya. Pepohonan bergoyang seirama dengan hembusan angin. Kicauan burung yang sedang bertengger di salah satu pohon tidak jauh dari jendela terdengar merdu. Murid-murid tampak mulai berdatangan. Dan pandangan Minseok tertuju pada sosok Jongdae yang tengah bercengkrama dengan temannya di koridor gedung sebelah barat.

Dan tanpa Minseok sadari, sebuah senyum lembut terlukis di wajahnya.

.

* * *

.

Bel pulang sekolah berdering nyaring. Para siswa dengan berbagai ekspresi wajah berhamburan keluar. Ada yang berwajah lelah, sumringah maupun muram. Para guru masuk kembali ke dalam kantor, sementara para siswa berjalan menyebar, ke kantin, toilet, lapangan sekolah maupun yang langsung menuju gerbang sekolah.

Sementara itu Minseok tampak berlari kecil menuju tempat parkir. Senandung kecil keluar dari bibirnya. Dia terus melangkah dengan riang hingga langkahnya terhenti di bibir tangga yang menuju tempat parkir.

Minseok terdiam saat melihat Jongdae yang tengah bercengkrama dengan seorang gadis berkuncir kuda. Tampaknya Jongdae tidak menyadari kehadiran Minseok, hingga gadis berkuncir kuda tersebut menunjuk ke arah Minseok yang masih terdiam di tempatnya. Jongdae segera menolehkan kepalanya dan menampilkan senyum manisnya saat melihat sosok Minseok.

"_Hyung _sejak kapan di situ? Kenapa tidak turun ke sini?" Tanya Jongdae setelah melambaikan tangannya pada gadis berkuncir kuda yang pergi saat Minseok melangkah turun ke tempat parkir.

"Aku baru sampai. Dan kelihatannya kau sedang asyik mengobrol dengan gadis itu. Aku tidak enak mengganggu kalian," jawab Minseok yang telah berada di samping Jongdae.

Jongdae menganggukkan kepalanya dan kembali diam.

"Gadis tadi mengajak ku untuk pulang bersama," ucap Jongdae, membuat Minseok hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

"Lalu kenapa tidak kau terima ajakannya?" Tanya Minseok berpura-pura peduli.

Jongdae menoleh ke arah Minseok dan mengetuk dahinya pelan. "Aku kan sudah berjanji pada _hyung," _ucapnya.

Jongdae menaiki sepedanya, kemudian sebelah tangannya menepuk sadel belakang sepeda. Minseok yang mengerti maksud dari isyarat Jongdae, segera mendudukkan diri di sadel belakang.

Jongdae mulai mengayuh pedal sepedanya keluar dari lingkungan sekolah. Mereka berdua bersepeda dalam diam. Tampak keduanya tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Minseok dengan pikirannya tentang kejadian yang baru saja terjadi dan Jongdae dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Kedua terus terdiam hingga mereka sampai di padang rumput ilalang. Jongdae yang membuka suara terlebih dahulu.

"_Hyung _menurutmu gadis tadi bagaimana?" Tanya Jongdae.

Minseok memperkuat cengkramannya pada sadel yang di dudukinya.

"Apa maksud mu Jongdae?" Tanya Minseok sambil berusaha menahan agar suaranya tidak bergetar.

Jongdae terkekeh pelan dan menjawab dengan suara yang terkesan malu-malu, "maksudku bagaimana kesan pertama _hyung _saat melihat gadis tadi."

Walau samar, tapi Minseok dapat melihat rona merah yang menjalar di telinga Jongdae. Minseok tersenyum kecut.

"Bagaimana aku bisa menilainya jika aku saja tidak pernah bicara dengan gadis itu," ucap Minseok dengan suara yang sedikit serak.

Jongdae kembali terkekeh. Lalu tanpa banyak bertanya lagi, dia kembali fokus mengatur laju sepedanya. Hal itu membuat Minseok sedikit lega, setidaknya Jongdae tidak bertanya lagi kepada Minseok tentang gadis berkuncir kuda tadi. Mungkin jika Jongdae kembali bertanya padanya tentang gadis tadi, Minseok akan turun dari sepeda dan berjalan pulang sendiri.

Suasana tenang kembali menyelimuti mereka berdua. Sesekali beberapa orang yang kenal dengan Minseok atau Jongdae akan menyapa mereka. Minseok kembali dapat bernapas lega setelah sepertinya tidak ada tanda-tanda Jongdae akan kembali bertanya tentang gadis berkuncir kuda tadi.

Tapi sepertinya Minseok salah. Karena sesaat setelah sepeda Jongdae melewati tikungan terakhir menuju rumah, suara merdu Jongdae kembali terdengar.

"Jika aku berpacaran dengannya bagaimana menurut _hyung_? Apakah kami cocok?"

Ucapan Jongdae itu membuat tubuh Minseok lemas, seolah seluruh energi-nya diambil dengan paksa. Minseok mencengkram sadel lebih kencang, membuat buku-buku jarinya memutih. Lupakan idenya tentang turun dari rumah dan berjalan sendiri, karena sekarang, dengan bodohnya Minseok -dengan suara yang lebih serak dari sebelumnya- menjawab, "ku rasa gadis itu baik. Wajah gadis itu juga manis. Jadi- yah... ku pikir kalian cocok."

Sedetik kemudian Minseok menyesali perkataan yang baru saja keluar dari mulutnya. Karena Jongdae kini mengayuh pedal sepedanya sambil bersenandung riang, seolah melupakan keberadaan Minseok di belakangnya.

"Kalau begitu mungkin aku akan menerima pernyataan cinta-nya _hyung," _ucap Jongdae membuat Minseok hampir jatuh dari sadel.

"Memang kapan gadis itu menembak mu Dae?" Tanya Minseok.

"Tadi, saat dia mengajak ku untuk pulang bersama," jawab Jongdae. Dari suaranya Minseok bisa tahu jika Jongdae saat ini sedang benar-benar bahagia.

"Itu berarti sekarang aku bisa pulang bersama dengan pacar ku. Melewati jalan yang tertimpa sinar matahari, dan nanti aku bisa merasakan sebuah lengan melingkar di pinggang ku. Bukankah itu romantis?" Jongdae terus saja berbicara tanpa tahu jika setiap kata yang terlontar dari mulutnya, membuat pemuda yang sedang diboncenginya semakin jatuh terpuruk dalam rasa sakit.

Jongdae masih terus berbicara mengenai hal-hal indah yang akan dilakukan dengan pacarnya nanti, hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di depan rumah Minseok. Lalu dengan cepat, Minseok segera turun dari sadel belakang sepeda Jongdae. Untuk pertama kalinya dia merasa jengah mendengar suara Jongdae.

"Kalau begitu ini terakhir kalinya aku menaiki sepeda mu," ucap Minseok memunggungi Jongdae.

Minseok dapat mendengar suara tawa Jongdae yang renyah.

"Tentu saja tidak _hyung. _Aku akan tetap menjemput mu setiap pagi," ucap Jongdae sambil menepuk bahu Minseok pelan.

Minseok menoleh. "Bukankah kau bilang ingin _membonceng _pacar mu?" tanyanya dengan lesu.

"Iya benar. Tapi aku akan tetap akan berangkat sekolah bersama mu," jawab Jongdae.

Minseok hanya mengganggukkan kepalanya sambil menunduk.

"Lagipula kau adalah orang yang spesial _hyung," _tambah Jongdae.

Mendengar hal itu, Minseok segera mendongakkan kepala untuk melihat wajah Jongdae yang saat ini tengah tersenyum lembut. Minseok sesaat terpana melihat senyum Jongdae yang berbeda dari biasanya. Senyumannya saat ini seperti senyuman ayah Minseok saat memandang ibu Minseok. Penuh dengan cinta.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu _hyung. _Besok aku jemput seperti biasa," ucap Jongdae membuyarkan lamunan Minseok.

Jongdae mulai mengayuh pedal sepedanya. Sebelah tangannya melambai kepada Minseok. Senyum simpul Minseok berikan saat membalas lambaian tangan Jongdae. Dia masih berdiri di ambang pagar pintu hingga Jongdae dan sepedanya menghilang dari pandangannya.

Minseok berbalik dan melangkah memasuki rumah. Pikirannya masih melayang memikirkan senyuman terakhir yang diberikan oleh Jongdae. Minseok menepuk pipinya pelan.

_'Jangan terlalu berharap Minseok,' _batinnya.

.

* * *

.

Pagi yang cerah di musim semi kembali menyapa. Kicau burung masih setia menemani para ibu yang sibuk membangunkan anak-anaknya dari pulau mimpi. Sinar matahari menyinari bumi, siap untuk memulai kembali satu hari yang cerah.

Sebuah sepeda bercat putih tampak melaju membelah angin. Sang pengendara menyipitkan matanya saat tidak sengaja sinar matahari pagi menerpa wajahnya, menghalangi pandangannya denga sinar yang menyilaukan. Kakinya terus mengayuh pedal sepeda dengan semangat.

Sang pengendara sepeda yang tidak lain adalah Jongdae, tengah memacu sepedanya menuju rumah Minseok. Wajahnya terlihat ceria. Dia tampak tidak sabar mengatakan pada Minseok bahwa dirinya sekarang telah resmi mempunyai seorang kekasih.

Tapi sepertinya harapannya harus pupus saat melihat anak tangga rumah Minseok kosong. Biasanya ada seorang pemuda berpipi gembul yang diam duduk di sana, menunggu jemputan sepeda Jongdae datang. Jongdae menghentikan sepedanya, pandangannya menyapu sekeliling rumah Minseok, mencari _hyung _berpipi gembulnya. Dan sekali lagi dia harus kecewa.

Jongdae memutuskan untuk meninggalkan sepedanya dan melangkah masuk ke dalam pekarangan rumah Minseok. Tangan kanannya mengetuk pintu rumah Minseok beberapa kali sambil sesekali matanya mengintip ke dalam rumah, masih berharap jika dia dapat menemukan sosok pemuda berpipi gembul yang selalu tersenyum padanya.

Tidak lama pintu rumah Minseok terbuka. Seorang wanita paruh baya, yang merupakan ibu Minseok keluar dari dalam rumah. Senyum ibu Minseok mengembang saat melihat siapa yang mengetuk pintu rumahnya di pagi hari.

"Oh, Jongdae? Kau belum diberitahu Minseokkie? Dia sudah berangkat sejak pukul 6," ucap ibu Minseok. Dia segera tahu jika Jongdae pasti sedang mencari Minseok.

"Benarkah? Dia tidak mengatakan apapun pada ku kemarin," ucap Jongdae dengan alos yang saling bertaut.

"Minseok bilang dia harus menghadiri rapat kelulusan. Bukankah Minseok menjadi panitia wisuda angkatan tahun ini?" Tanya Ibu Minseok saat melihat raut wajah Jongdae yang bingung.

"Oh ya, dia pernah bilang begitu. Tapi memangnya ada hal sepenting apa hingga rapat di pagi hari?" Gumam Jongdae pelan.

Ibu Minseok menepuk bahu Jongdae dan menatapnya intens. "Kalian tidak bertengkarkan?"

Jongdae segera menggeleng. "Tidak, kami baik-baik saja," ucapnya.

"Syukurlah. Ku kira Minseok berangkat sangat pagi untuk menghindari mu," ucap ibu Minseok menghela napas lega.

Jongdae tampak terkejut mendengar perkataan ibu Minseok. Minseok menghindarinya? Itu tidak mungkinkan?

Atau-

Mungkin saja?

Setelah berpamitan dengan ibu Minseok, Jongdae segera mengayuh sepedanya terburu-buru. Pikirannya sekarang terfokus pada perkataan ibu Minseok.

Dia harus memastikannya secepatnya.

.

* * *

.

Minseok sedang duduk di bangkunya dengan lesu saat Jongdae datang menghampirinya. Minseok membulatkan matanya kaget.

"Jongdae? Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

Jongdae melipat tangannya di dada dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal, yang langsung mendapat cibiran dari Kris yang ada di samping Minseok.

"Kenapa _hyung _meninggalkan ku? Bukankah aku sudah bilang akan berangkat bersama. Memangnya pagi ini _hyung _ada rapat?" Tanya Jongdae bertubi-tubi. Napasnya memburu.

Minseok hanya menatap Jongdae hingga dia selesai menormalkan napasnya kembali.

"Kau sudah tahu jika aku ada rapat. Kalau tidak percaya tanya saja Kris," jawab Minseok dengan tenang dan tanpa ekspresi.

Jongdae menoleh ke arah Kris yang langsung menganggukkan kepalanya. Jongdae menyipitkan matanya, dia curiga Minseok menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya dan Kris bersekongkol membantunya. Melihat Jongdae yang menatapnya curiga, Kris segera memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, menghindar dari pandangan menginterogasi Jongdae.

"Baiklah, aku percaya. Tapi besok _hyung _harus berangkat bersama ku," ucap Jongdae. Kemudian dengan langkah yang gotai, dia keluar dari dalam kelas Minseok.

Selepas Jongdae pergi, Minseok segera beralih menatap Kris dengan pandangan berterima kasih. Kris yang tahu arti dari tatapan Minseok hanya mengangguk-ngangguk paham.

"Berbaikanlah dengannya segera Min," ucap Kris akhirnya membuka suara.

"Tentu, tapi setelah dia memutuskan pacarnya," ucap Minseok murung. Dia membenamkan kepalanya ke atas meja.

_'Apa maksud ucapan mu bahwa aku spesial? Jika aku memang sangat spesial bagi mu, kenapa kau menerima pernyataan cintanya Jongdae-ah?" _

Kris hanya dapat menatap Minseok yang sedang _ngambek _dengan ekspresi _poker face-_nya.

.

* * *

.

Waktu pulang bagi para siswa telah lewat 20 menit yang lalu, tapi Minseok belum beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Kris yang sedari tadi menunggu 2 meja di depannya sudah memandang Minseok dengan pandangan memelas.

"Mau sampai kapan kau di sini?" Tanya Kris dengan tidak sabaran.

"Kan sudah aku bilang, tunggu hingga Jongdae dan kekasihnya pulang baru aku pulang," jawab Minseok masih memandang keluar melalui jendela di sampingnya.

Kris mengusap wajahnya keras, dan memandang Minseok tidak percaya. "Aku ada kencan hari ini Minseok. Jika kau ingin pulang malam hari juga tidak apa-apa, yang penting jangan menyuruhku menunggu mu," ucap Kris dengan wajah frustasi.

"Kali ini saja Kris," ucap Minseok memohon. Dia mulai mengeluarkan jurus _puppy eyes _andalannya.

Kris mengerang kesal, tangannya merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah handphone silver. Dia mendekatkan handphone itu ke telinganya, dan mulai berbicara.

"Hanya kali ini bakpau. Hanya kali ini," ucap Kris di sela kegiatan menelponnya.

Minseok tersenyum. Jari-jarinya membentuk tanda _peace._

_._

* * *

_._

Jongdae mengayuh sepedanya pelan menyusuri jalan setapak penuh pepohonan. Sepasang lengan putih dan halus memeluk pinggangnya erat. Sesekali Jongdae membalas perkataan dari gadis di belakangnya. Jongdae tersenyum. Ini adalah hal yang sudah diimpikannya sejak dulu, bersepeda bersama sang kekasih saat pulang.

Tapi entah mengapa pikiran Jongdae selalu tertuju pada Minseok. Dia cemas apakah Minseok sudah pulang? Apakah dia pulang dengan selamat? Bagaimana jika dia kelelahan karena harus berjalan menuju rumah? Bagaimana jika dia bertemu dengan orang jahat?

Jongdae memandang langit biru di atasnya. Entah kenapa, dia sangat rindu bersepeda pulang bersama Minseok. Biasanya mereka akan tertawa bersama, atau berbuat konyol seperti melepas pegangan pada _stang. _Mengingat semua itu membuat Jongdae tanpa sadar melukiskan sebuah senyum hangat di wajahnya.

Suara gadis di belakangnya membuat Jongdae bangun dari khayalannya. Dia tersenyum dan kembali fokus pada jalan di depannya dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk.

.

* * *

.

Minseok tengah mengikat tali sepatunya saat suara dering bel sepeda menyapa pendengarannya. Minseok yang tengah duduk di anak tangga depan rumahnya langsung menolehkan kepalanya. Matanya melihat sepeda putih Jongdae yang terparkir di depan rumahnya.

"Ayo kita berangkat _hyung," _ucap Jongdae yang kini berada di depannya, menyunggingkan senyum hangat yang dirindukan Minseok.

"Kenapa kau menjemputku? Bukankah kau sudah punya kekasih?" Tanya Minseok sambil menyeka lutut celananya yang sebenarnya tidak berdebu. Ini masih jam 6, tapi Jongdae sudah menjemputnya. Padahal Minseok berniat untuk kembali menghindari Jongdae.

"Eoh? _Hyung _sudah tahu aku sudah punya kekasih? Tahu dari mana?" Jongdae balas bertanya pada Minseok dengan ekspresi kaget.

"Waktu itu kau kan bilang akan menerima pernyataan cinta dari gadis berkuncir kuda waktu itu," jawab Minseok. Dia berjalan melewati Jongdae yang langsung mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Aish, aku lupa jika aku bilang begitu," ucap Jongdae yang telah memegang _stang_ sepeda.

Minseok naik ke atas sadel belakang sepeda Jongdae. Jongdae tersenyum dan mulai mengayuh pedal sepeda. Keduanya terus diam. Ada perasaan canggung yang menyelimuti mereka berdua. Jongdae yang berusaha mencairkan suasana hanya ditanggapi dengan gumaman tidak jelas dari Minseok.

Saat mereka melintasi padang rumput ilalang, keadaan masih berjalan normal. Tapi saat mereka sampai di jalanan menurun dengan sungai di sampingnya, Jongdae menghentikan laju sepedanya. Minseok menatap punggung Jongdae heran.

"Sikap mu berubah akhir-akhir ini _hyung," _ucap Jongdae tanpa menoleh sedikit pun ke arah Minseok.

Tubuh Minseok menegang saat mendengar perkataan Jongdae. "Tidak, tidak ada yang berubah dariku," balas Minseok dingin.

"Tidak _hyung_, kau berubah. Sikap mu berubah dingin pada ku. Bahkan kau menghindari ku," ucap Jongdae dengan suara yang mulai meninggi.

"Aku tidak menghindari mu," ucap Minseok dengan suara yang juga mulai meninggi.

Jongdae turun dari sepedanya dan berdiri menatap Minseok marah. "Lalu bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau sengaja berangkat pukul 6? Bukankah kau menghindariku?!"

Minseok ikut turun dari sepeda Jongdae dan berdiri menghadapi Jongdae. "Itu urusan ku Jongdae! Kau tidak berhak mengaturku. Lagipula kau sudah mempunyai kekasih, kenapa masih mengantar ku ke sekolah?!" Teriak Minseok membalas.

"Tidak ada hubungannya dengan kekasih ku _hyung!_ Lagipula kau itu spesial _hyung!" _balas Jongdae.

"Berhenti bilang aku spesial Jongdae! Berhenti! Aku sudah muak mendengar kata itu!"

"Kau memang spesial _hyung_," ucap Jongdae dengan suara pelan.

"Sebenarnya bagi mu aku ini apa Jongdae? Teman atau-" Minseok tercekat di akhir kalimatnya. Hampir saja dia bilang mengenai perasaannya pada Jongdae.

"Atau apa hyung?"

Minseok menggigit bibirnya bingung. Dia memutuskan untuk berlari menghindari Jongdae. Tapi Jongdae menahan lengannya, hingga mereka berdua kembali bertatapan.

"Selesaikan ucapan mu _hyung_," ucap Jongdae.

Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

_"Hyung," _panggil Jongdae.

Wajah Minseok mulai memerah menahan malu dan amarah. Pikirannya benar-benar kosong saat ini.

"_Hyung,_" panggil Jongdae sekali lagi.

Minseok menatap mata Jongdae dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Bagaimana jika aku menyukai mu Jongdae?" Tanya Minseok pelan.

Jongdae membatu di tempatnya. Dia menatap Minseok tidak percaya. "Maksud _hyung_?" ucap Jongdae.

"Aku menyukai mu Jongdae," ucap Minseok dengan suara yang lebih pelan dari sebelumnya.

"_H-Hyung,_" Jongdae tergagap. Pandangan matanya kosong menatap Minseok.

Minseok benar-benar ingin keluar dari suasana canggung ini. Dengan sekali hentakan Minseok melepaskan pegangan tangan Jongdae dari lengannya. Dia terus berlari. Air mata mengalir di kedua pipinya.

"_Sudah selesai Minseok. Sudah selesai. Setelah ini Jongdae akan membenci mu."_

Belasan mata yang menatap Minseok heran, sama sekali tidak dihiraukan. Saat ini dia butuh seseorang untuk menumpahkan semua perasaannya.

Kris.

Hanya nama itu yang terlintas di benaknya.

Dia butuh Kris saat ini juga.

.

* * *

.

Kris kembali menatap Minseok dengan wajah datarnya. Mereka berdua sudah duduk berjam-jam di atas atap sekolah. Saat ini sudah pulang sekolah tapi tampaknya Minseok tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan beranjak pulang. Pemuda berpipi gembul itu masih sibuk menangis sambil mengeluarkan semua perasaannya yang selama ini terpendam.

Kris masih sibuk berpikir kapan Minseok memutuskan pulang saat perutnya berbunyi dengan nyaring. Membuat Minseok menghentikan tangisannya dan menatap Kris kaget.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang," ucap Minseok sambil berdiri.

Kris yang memang sejak tadi ingin sekali pulang, hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Kris berterima kasih dalam hatinya pada perutnya yang berbunyi di saat yang tepat.

"Terima kasih Kris," ucap Minseok saat mereka berdua sudah berada di dalam kelas untuk mengambil tas.

Untuk pertama kalinya Kris tersenyum lebar di hadapan Minseok. "Tidak usah dipikirkan Seokki," ucapnya sambil mengacak rambut Minseok pelan. "ayo kita pulang."

Kris dan Minseok melangkah keluar dalam diam. Kris memahami Minseok yang sedang tidak ingin diganggu saat ini. Mereka terus berjalan dalam diam hingga sampai di bibir tangga yang menuju parkir sepeda. Di sana, di atas sebuah sepeda putih, Jongdae sedang duduk di atas sadel belakang sepedanya. Dia sengaja menunggu Minseok pulang.

Jongdae seketika berdiri saat melihat Minseok dan Kris di anak tangga teratas. Dia menggaruk tengkuknya gugup.

"Bisa kita bicara _hyung?_" Tanya Jongdae menghampiri Minseok.

"Baiklah. Sepertinya aku harus pergi," ucap Kris yang langsung berlari turun ke bawah dan pergi meninggalkan Minseok dan Jongdae.

"Bicaralah," ucap Minseok pada Jongdae.

_"Hyung_ tidak akan marahkan?" Tanya Jongdae membuat Minseok mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ya ampun Jongdae. Kau bahkan belum mengatakan apapun, bagaimana aku bisa marah pada mu," ucap Minseok.

"Baiklah. S- Sebenarnya... Itu... Hmm..." Jongdae bergumam tidak jelas, membuat Minseok mulai jengkel.

Jongdae menatap mata Minseok dan baru menyadari jika kedua mata Minseok bengkak.

"Kau habis menangis _hyung? _Kenapa?" Tanya Jongdae panik. Raut wajahnya terlihat khawatir.

Minseok menundukkan kepalanya dan menggeleng pelan. Dia tidak mau Jongdae melihat wajahnya yang jelek akibat menangis.

"Jangan bilang karena aku _hyung_?" tanya Jongdae lagi.

Jongdae mengangkat dagu Minseok dengan jari-jemarinya yang besar. "Ini karena aku kan?" Tanya Jongdae sekali lagi. Jarinya menyentuh mata Minseok yang menurutnya sangat indah.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan agar aku dapat menghapus wajah sedih ini, dan membuat Minseokki _hyung _yang paling ku sayang tersenyum lagi?"

Minseok menatap Jongdae kaget.

"Jika aku menjadi kekasih _hyung_, apakah _hyung_ akan tersenyum lagi?" Ucap Jongdae membuat air mata Minseok kembali turun.

"Ku kira kau akan membenci ku Jongdae," ucap Minseok dengan suara yang bergetar.

Jongdae menangkup kedua pipi Minseok dengan kedua tangannya. Lalu ibu jarinya dengan lembut mengusap aliran air mata yang turun membasahi pipi Minseok.

"Bagaimana bisa aku membenci seseorang yang sangat spesial bagiku," ucap Jongdae lembut.

"T-tapi bagaimana dengan impian mu pulang bersama kekasihmu?"

"Kalau begitu _hyung _harus menjadi kekasihku."

Minseok membelalakan matanya kaget. "Ba-bagaimana dengan gadis kuncir kuda itu? Bukankah dia kekasihmu?" Tanya Minseok masih tidak percaya.

"Dia memang kekasih ku sampai tadi kau berlari pergi meninggalkan ku setelah menyatakan cinta," jawab Jongdae setengah meledek Minseok.

Rona merah mulai menyelimuti wajah imut Minseok. Jongdae tersenyum dan memggandeng tangan Minseok.

"Ayo kita pulang."

Minseok mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah kaki Jongdae.

Mereka berdua pulang bersama dengan sebuah sepeda putih yang telah menjadi saksi bisu atas perasaan kedua orang tersebut. Lengan Minseok melingkar erat di pinggang Jongdae. Membuat jantung keduanya bergetar. Sinar matahari senja menyinari keduanya. Menyamarkan rona di wajah Minseok.

Sebuah senyum terlukis manis di wajah Minseok dan Jongdae.

.

* * *

_'Hari yang indah di musim semi adalah saat kau mendekap pinggangku erat dan menyandarkan kepala mu di punggungku. Saat kita berdua pulang bersama dengan sepeda, menyusuri jalan dengan angin musim semi yang menerpa wajah' - _**Jongdae dan Minseok.**

* * *

**.**

The End

.

* * *

Aaaaaa~ apa ini? Apa ini? #tutupmuka. Mudah-mudahan ending-nya nggak jelek, maklum, Blanket nggak bisa bikin ending yang bagus. Ini awal dari ff 'parade 4 musim' yang jadi project Blanket. Kalau masih mau dilanjut, monggo silakan review ^^

Makasih buat yang udah mau baca dan review.

Last, mind to review?


End file.
